The invention generally relates to adherent notes such as those commonly known as "post-its". More specifically, the invention concerns adherent plastic notes employing a treated, coated plastic film.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/065,918, titled "Coated Plastic Receipt" and filed Apr. 24, 1998, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The use of adhesive paper notes such as "post-its" has become widespread in recent years. These notes employ adhesive glue which allows them to adhere to a variety of surfaces such as PC screens, telephones, walls, mirrors, windows, whiteboards, books, etc. While such adhesive notes are widely used, there are nonetheless problems encountered in their use. One problem is that the adhesive may lose its effect over time, allowing the notes to fall or minimizing their reusability.
This may occur, for example, due to temperature changes or contact with moisture, restricting the notes'use. Outdoor use of such adhesive notes can be very limited.
Another issue is the considerable manufacturing cost associated with the adhesive component of such notes. Also, since all versions of such notes contain some type of adhesive glue, product differentiation is limited to the marketing of relatively minor design and aesthetic differences between notes provided by the different suppliers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved notes which are adherent to a wide range of surfaces, but which do not require an adhesive glue, so that they are more cost-efficient to manufacture.
It is another object to provide a re-usable note with a lengthened life cycle.
It is another object to provide a more durable note which is readily useable outdoors and/or in moist or wet conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adherent note which may provided in several different forms, such as being transparent, translucent, or in a range of colors, both for improved usability and so that it may be more easily differentiated from existing adhesive notes.